j e a l o u s y
by anortodoks
Summary: —setiap pasangan memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikan kecemburuan. [AU, ficlet collection]


_**J**_ _e_ _ **a**_ _l_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **s**_ _y_

 _By:_ _ **a**_ _n_ _ **o**_ _r_ _ **t**_ _o_ _ **d**_ _o_ _ **k**_ _s_

 _Standard disclaimer applied_

…

 _ **#1**_

Dentingan gelas itu mengalun dalam ruangan hangat dengan bumbu-bumbu masak yang jadi pewangi utama. Harum krisan yang ada di atas meja-meja makan tampak membaur, hanya sedikit sebagai penyegar. Derik pisau dan piring ikut menambah gaduh, diikuti oleh decitan kursi dan derap langkah kaki.

Sakura Haruno tersenyum melihat interior yang dipenuhi sepuhan emas dan perak. Lampu kristal restoran menyala dengan pijar-pijar bening yang elegan menambah nilai plus dari tempat ia bersantap bersama Sasuke Uchiha yang meneguk _wine_ nya dalam diam.

Denting piano ikut bersorai dalam gaduh tipis yang dibuat para kaum berkantong tebal dalam makan malam mereka. Gadis 19 tahun itu memotong _steak_ nya yang dibalur rempah-rempah, memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sensasi pemuas lidah yang diberikan oleh potongan daging kualitas terbaik yang ia kunyah.

Semua suara obrolan mendadak terhenti mendengar pintu besar yang ikut disepuh oleh warna emas dibuka oleh dua orang pelayan. Di sana, berdiri seorang wanita berusia matang yang tampak anggun dengan sebuah gaun berbelahan samping hingga hampir mencapai ujung pahanya. Langkahnya menggema dengan irama statis menggoda para lelaki dengan setiap ayunannya.

Mei Terumi menyibak rambut panjangnya. Hingga bisa terdengar beberapa lelaki menahan napas. Tatapan matanya yang dibarengi kedipan pelan, terang-terangan menggoda. Sakura mengernyit, sedikit penasaran ke mana arah godaan yang dilancarkan wanita yang disinyalir menjadi janda muda seksi yang mendapat peninggalan harta melimpah dari suami yang mati. Dan… tatapan itu mengarah pada Sasuke Uchiha yang memutar-mutar gelas _wine_ nya.

Sasuke Uchiha pacar _nya._ Pacar Sakura Haruno yang ikut membalas menatap wanita itu sama panasnya.

Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya emosi. _Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Sayang?_

Semua masih memandang janda muda itu hingga—

 _ **BRAK!**_

Sebuah ponsel yang disinyalir keluaran terbaru dan memiliki harga yang sangat menguras kantong itu terlempar dan mencium tembok. Saking kerasnya hingga tembok retak dan ponsel tersebut ikut remuk.

" _Ups."_ Sakura Haruno tersenyum manis. "Tanganku _licin,_ Sasuke."

"Hn."

Itu ponsel _nya._ Ponsel milik Sasuke Uchiha.

…

 _ **#2**_

"Boleh kupinjam DVD-mu?"

Sasuke Uchiha hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju _pantry_ apartemennya. Ia membuka kulkas dan mencari sebotol air, mengabaikan keberadaan kekasihnya yang sibuk mengacak-acak koleksi DVD-nya. Sakura sudah terbiasa di apartemennya, jadi, Sasuke tak perlu mengawasi perempuan yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun silam.

Setelah memuaskan dahaganya, Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Sibuk memeriksa _hardcopy_ dari proposal-proposal yang harus ia selesaikan di akhir minggu ini. Rapat dewan direksi akan diadakan Senin besok, ia tak bisa mengabaikan tumpukan pekerjaannya begitu saja.

"Sasukeee!"

Ia bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki yang sedikit terburu-buru, disusul suara lengkingan milik Sakura. Tak lama, pintu ruang kerja pribadinya menjeblak terbuka.

"DVD-mu membosankan." Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Boleh pinjam laptopmu?"

"Hn."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sakura sedikit membanting pintu kerja Sasuke. Lelaki berusia 27 itu menghela napasnya. Kemudian, ia kembali menggoreskan tanda tangannya pada bagian bawah proposal yang telah bermatrai. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat alis ketika tak mendengar suara apapun dari perempuan yang biasanya berisik itu.

Perempuan berusia 19 tahun itu biasanya berteriak, menjerit, atau apapun itu ketika memakai laptopnya entah untuk apa. Tapi, ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali membaca deretan-deretan kata yang tersusun secara rapi di dokumen yang ia pegang.

Sasuke kembali tenggelam dalam tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Hari belum terlalu siang saat ia merasakan haus kembali. Ia berjalan keluar ruangannya dan kembali menuju ke _pantry._ Namun, anehnya, ia tak menemukan Sakura di mana pun.

"Sakura?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke mulai mencari ke seluruh ruangan di apartemennya yang luas. Sampai akhirnya, ia mendengar gemericik di kamar mandi. Sasuke mengernyit melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ia melangkah ke dalam dan menemukan Sakura yang mengguyurkan air ke dalam bak mandi.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Hm?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos. "Apa air ini sudah sepanas chat _mu_ dengan wanita lain?"

Sasuke menilik ke dalam bak mandi. Laptop, tablet, ponsel, beserta _gadget_ nya yang lain berada di dalamnya. Dengan air bersuhu 100°C. Dan juga busa-busa.

Sasuke menghela napasnya.

…

 _ **#3**_

Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dan bergelombang terurai, jatuh di punggungnya yang sedikit terbuka. Gaun merah itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan tepat; sesuai dengan setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Pantatnya yang seksi tampak menggoda saat ia melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut _high heels_ hitam setinggi 7 centi.

Bibirnya dibalur lipstick merah yang seakan-akan ingin dirusak tatanannya. Kacamata hitam menggantung di hidungnya yang mancung. Belum lagi belahan gaunnya yang rendah membuat dadanya sedikit mengintip malu-malu.

Semua orang terpesona, namun juga bergidik melihat apa yang perempuan itu bawa.

 _ **BANG!**_

Alarm keamanan mobil yang terpakir di pinggir jalan langsung berbunyi ketika pemukul _baseball_ dari besi itu bersinggungan dengan kapnya. Mobil sport hitam itu terus berbunyi, bersamaan dengan ayunan tongkat besi yang Sakura pukulkan tanpa henti. Kedua spionnya sudah meloncat dari tempat asal, kap mesinnya sudah penyok dan remuk, kaca depan sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Banyak orang memandang penuh keterkejutan pada Sakura Haruno yang meremukkan habis-habisan mobil mewah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan itu. Tak ada yang berani menghentikannya, bisa-bisa, mereka sendiri yang kena pukul.

Setelah puas, Sakura menyibak rambut panjangnya dan menemukan Sasuke yang memandangnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan Sakura?" Suara Sasuke tampak seperti biasa, dalam, dingin, juga berat. Tetapi, tatapan mata yang biasanya melembut ke arah Sakura tampak mengeras, begitu menusuk hingga rasanya dapat memotong tubuh Sakura menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Oh. Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku sedang menghapus jejak perselingkuhanmu, lho, Sasuke. Kaupikir aku tidak tahu kau mencumbu wanita lain di mobil ini kemarin?"

Kepalan di tangan Sasuke semakin erat. Mobil _nya._ Mobil kesayangannya. Kini, itu hanya tinggal kenangan.

…

 _ **#4**_

"Sial."

Sakura mengumpat merasakan sakit di bagian tubuhnya. Matanya mengernyit merasakan cahaya matahari yang berlebihan. Ia mengerang dan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu. Gerakkan di sampingnya yang sedikit menarik selimut membuatnya menoleh.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menggoyangkan bahu lelaki itu.

"Hn."

"Sialan!" Sakura berdecak. "Kau bodoh."

Ia terus mengganggu Sasuke yang mencoba kembali tidur. Entah dengan memencet hidungnya, menggoyangkan bahu dengan keras, dan lainnya agar Sasuke yang keras kepala sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Tch, apa?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang tajam ke arah Sakura yang cemberut.

"Aku… ada seminar pagi ini." Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai dada bidang Sasuke yang telanjang. "Tapi, semalam, kau malah _mengikat_ ku dan aku tak bisa berjalan sekarang."

Sasuke menggeram dan menyengkram tangan Sakura yang bergerak menggodanya. Ia berusaha menahan diri dan menatap perempuan yang ada di bawahnya dengan tajam. "Itu karena kau membiarkan laki-laki lain memelukmu."

"Tapi aku ada seminar hari ini, Bodoh!"

Sasuke kembali berdecih. Bukannya menyingkir dan membantu Sakura, Sasuke malah semakin memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Wajahnya sudah bersembunyi di perpotongan leher perempuan itu. Tampak enggan untuk menggerakkan diri dari posisi nyamannya tersebut,

"Kutelpon dosenmu. Nanti."

…

 _ **#5**_

"Pergi. Sekarang juga."

Sasuke tanpa malu menggebrak meja pada restoran ternama yang tengah hiruk-pikuk melayani pelanggan yang sedang menyantap makan malam. Matanya memicing pada sosok perempuan yang dengan polosnya meneguk _wine_ dalam gelas tingginya.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa?" Sakura bertopang dagu, menatap Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan amarahnya.

"Kau bilang ada apa?" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi, seolah-olah tak peduli pada pengunjung lain yang memperhatikan mereka. Tangannya yang panjang terang-terangan menunjuk pada sosok lelaki berambut merah yang memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dia siapa, Nona Haruno?"

"U-huh. Tak bisakah aku menikmati masa mudaku sedikit?" Sakura berdecak. "Melanggar aturan misalnya?" Sakura masih membelot dan memotong-motong menunya dengan cemberut.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke menarik Sakura dan memikulnya di bahu. Ia tampak tak peduli rengekan Sakura dan usaha perempuan itu untuk lepas darinya. Bahkan dengan tega, lelaki itu melempar kekasihnya ke dalam mobilnya, kemudian memakaikan sabuk pengaman dengan kasar.

Ekspresi wajahnya masih keras. Dengan sengaja ia mengemudikan mobil dengan liar dan ugal-ugalan—membuat Sakura yang berada di sampingnya menjerit ketakutan. Lelaki itu mengabaikan seruan kekasih yang lebih muda darinya, juga mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ke mana mereka akan pergi. Sasuke tetap saja diam.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah gedung mewah yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Tetap tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menarik Sakura yang kebingungan ke luar dari mobilnya. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengernyit melihat keadaan sekitar yang menurutnya agak janggal. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki ruangan, semuanya seakan terjawab sudah.

"Ah, keduanya sudah datang." Sakura bisa mendengar suara pembawa acara di atas panggung. "Mari kita mulai acara pertunangannya."

"Hah?!" Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke yang menyeringai ke arahnya. "Apa maksud ini semua?"

"Supaya kau tidak bisa kabur dan terikat padaku," ujar Sasuke, masih dengan seringai. "Oh, dan supaya kau tidak bisa bersama lelaki lain."

"Kau… sialan!"

…

 _ **#6**_

Sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Sakura Haruno tak akan menghentikan jiwa mudanya. Meski ia sudah berada di ujung masa adolensi, hal itu tak akan bisa mematikan jiwa _rebel_ nya secara langsung. Masih selalu ada jiwa kekanak-kanakan dan ingin bebas yang dimiliki oleh perempuan itu. Sekalipun pacar posesifnya selalu memasang sangkar besar-besar agar Nona Haruno itu tak kabur dan tetap menurut.

Tapi tetap saja selalu ada celah. Sakura Haruno tidak bisa hanya menurut saja.

Seperti saat ini, di akhir minggu yang dipenuhi bintang, Sakura asyik menggoyangkan tubuhnya di diskotik tinimbang mematuhi Sasuke untuk duduk manis di apartemen mewah lelaki itu. Hingar-bingar musik memekakkan telinga semakin menambah semangat Sakura untuk meliukkan tubuh hingga dirinya berpeluh. Kanan-kirinya sudah dikelilingi lelaki, tak beberapa jauh dari dirinya, ada Ino Yamanaka, temannya, yang juga ikut menari.

Saat haus menyerangnya, ia menuju konter dan memesan segelas margarita. Tanpa ragu, ia menenggaknya dalam beberapa kali tegukan. Sakura masih asyik mengobrol dengan bartender yang tampak santai pelanggan saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyengkramnya dengan kuat.

Sasuke Uchiha di sana, menyengkram tangannya, dengan tatapan mematikan.

Tanpa ampun, Sasuke menyeret Sakura untuk keluar dari sana dan menuju mobilnya. Menghiraukan Sakura yang memberontak, ia terus berjalan lurus.

"Apa maumu, Bodoh?!" Sakura berteriak, setengah frustrasi.

"Aku _bilang,_ diam di apartemen _ku_." Sasuke mengucapkannya lamat-lamat. "Bukan menari di sini dengan lelaki lain."

"Terserah aku, kan!" Sakura masih menantang. Tak peduli genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin mengerat. "Aku berhak melakukan apapun yang kumau! Memangnya kau siapa?! Orangtuaku?! Suamiku?! Keh, kau _cuma_ tunanganku, tahu! Kau tak berhak membatasi kebebasanku!"

"Oh, ya?"

Tanpa membalas lebih panjang lagi, dan seolah menutup telinga dari umpatan-umpatan Sakura, Sasuke mendorong perempuan itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang cemberut dan menelpon seseorang.

"Siapkan semuanya dalam setengah jam atau kupecat kalian semua."

Tiada salam pembuka dan penutup, Sasuke mengakhiri panggilannya. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke lebih tenang, entah apa yang direncanakan lelaki itu. Sakura tak pernah bisa menebaknya. Terakhir kali Sakura membelot dari Sasuke, ia berujung dikurung di apartemen Sasuke selama seminggu. Untung saja saat itu dia libur kuliah. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki itu sekarang.

Perjalanan mereka terasa hening karena tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Sasuke lebih memilih fokus menyetir. Dan Sakura tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Saat mobil berhenti, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa mereka berada di sebuah gereja. Seingatnya, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang religius. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sini? Sakura ingin bertanya, tapi Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu gereja hingga membuatnya ternganga.

"Ah, pengantinnya sudah datang."

 _What the fuck?!_

…

"Kedua pengantin dipersilakan mencium pasangannya."

Tanpa peduli pada hadirin yang telah datang—termasuk orangtua mereka, Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan penuh gairah. Ia seakan menimpakan semua hasratnya melalui ciuman tersebut.

"Kapan kau merencanakan ini semua?" tanya Sakura ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Hn."

"Hei! Kau bahkan belum melamarku!"

"Hn."

"Sialan, apa yang kaurencanakan dengan pernikahan ini."

"Agar kau patuh padaku."

"Itu saja?"

"Dan agar kau tak bisa lepas dariku. Kau milikku selamanya, Mrs. Uchiha."

Sakura menyeringai, "kau juga Mr. Uchiha." Sakura mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi. "Kau milikku. Aku tipe orang pecemburu, lho," ujarnya manja sambil memainkan dasi yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Dan aku tak segan-segan meremukkan jari lelaki lain yang menyentuhmu tanpa seizinku."

 _ **E**_ _N_ _ **D**_


End file.
